1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain new and useful N.sup.2 -dansyl-L-arginine esters and amides, and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, which are of especial value in view of their outstanding antithrombotic properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been many attempts to obtain new and improved agents for the treatment of thrombosis. Of these, N.sup.2 -(p-tolylsulfonyl)-L-arginine esters are known to be effective in dissolving blood clots. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,615, patented Nov. 23, 1971). A need continues to exist however, for a highly specific inhibitor on thrombin for the control of thrombosis.